My Dearest Brother
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Kaoru faces problems with his brother. Hikaru. He knows it's wrong, but he can't help him self. The feelings of love wonder on their own. Twincest. Yaoi in later chapters... Review.


**Hello this is my new yaoi story plus alittle twincest! Twincest is wincest! Made that up myself...heh heh**

**Anyways let's start**

**WARNING- This is Yaoi and incest don't like it don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own OHSHC characters just the story on fanfiction **

**ENJOY~**

_Is it wrong to love? Is it wrong if it's pure love? What if you truly do love this person...but others repulsed you for it. Is it still right?_

_What if it's your own brother? Is it right then?_

_I don't know when these feelings developed, but I knew they were not right. How could you love someone who looks exactly like you, yet is different from the rest?_

_My own blood. I love my own brother. Who could live with themselves knowing these feelings lingered in your heart?_

_My dearest brother...it would ruin our relationship if I ever revealed these feelings..._

_Hikaru...these feelings are eating away at me...how do I live with myself each day? Although I seem happy and conceal my feelings well, each day I grow even wearier. I'm not happy inside. I'm not happy knowing I can never reveal my feelings to him._

_My dearest brother...I put on this smile every day; hoping you will never notice these feeling for you. These feelings of love._

* * *

"Kaoru...Kaoru! Wake up!" My brother yelled. _Time for another troubling day. Do it for him...it's always for him._

"Oh...good morning Hikaru..."I smiled

"We already skipped school today. You said to..." He smiled

"W-What?!" I looked at the clock it read 12:00. "Hikaru, why did you do that?!" I yelled

"You said you didn't want to go to school...so I let you sleep in..." He smiled.

"Hikaru, we'll get in trouble!"

"Got you, Kaoru...it's Saturday." He smiled

"Hikaru!" I smiled

_Although that smile of happiness was not real. But I don't want to worry Hikaru with anything. It's only obvious he loves Haruhi...and it pains me. And it pains me even more that I can never truly love him._

_I feel like the closer I try to get the more he gets closer to Haruhi. I don't like this. I don't like the jealousy...I don't like the anger, the sorrow. Any emotion besides happiness. I don't want to get any closer, but somehow I do. I love him but I know I can never really express my feelings truly to him. Hikaru...please...forgive me..._

_I love you...my dearest brother..._

_Don't cry...Don't cry...stop the tears from taking over your feelings._

"H-Hikaru...? I'm going to take a shower...okay?" I said. He nodded then threw me a towel. I went to the bathroom and let the tears flow; holding back loud noises.

"Just...do it for Hikaru...just keep the relationship you already have with him..." I dried my tears and tried to steady my breathing. I undressed then went inside. I started to cry once again, not able to hold anything back. He wouldn't hear me anyways...

"Hikaru...I love you..." I whispered

"Kaoru? I need to get in for a second, okay?" He called. I dried my tears and steadied my breathing.

"Yeah, sure, come in!" I replied. He opened the door and came in.

"Kaoru, do you know where my blue button up is? I can't find it in the dresser..." He said while rummaging through the hamper.

"I think it's down stairs. Ask one of the maids...they must have misplaced it..." I coughed loudly my eyes going wide. _No...Now he'll suspect something...no...He'll find out. Please don't ask..._

"Kaoru...? What's wrong...?" He asked.

"Nothing...the water got in my throat..." I lied.

"Fine...but I'm going to ask you later. I know that's not the truth, but I need to get ready." He said while opening the door and walking out. I could hear him yelling at everyone in the house about his blue button up. If he was going to wear the blue one I was going to wear my red one. It was his day to pick what we wear anyways...

Once I got out of the shower I changed into my clothes and sat on our bed. _He would think I'm disgusting..._

"Kaoru? You in here?" He called

"Yeah, I'm here!" I replied. I walked to the door and opened it. He walked in and sat on the bed with me.

"Look at me Kaoru." He pulled my shoulders to look him in the eye. "What's wrong? You were acting strange earlier." He said seriously. _I faked a smile, I knew I could never keep a secret from Hikaru, but this I had to keep. I kept these feelings concealed for so long, it just seemed natural. But now that he was suspicious I would surely blow it. No...I couldn't blow it. I couldn't mess our relationship up. _

"Nothing's wrong Hikaru..." I smiled.

"Kaoru...I know you better than anyone...something is bothering you..." He tightened his grip on my shoulders. _Hold the tears back...you already cried...the tears should be gone already...It's for Hikaru. If he's happy...you should be too. _

_But...I'm not happy at all._

The tears rolled down my cheeks slowly, and I pulled away from his grip. "Nothing's wrong Hikaru..."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I-I'm just...just worried about you..." I lied. I could never tell him the real problem.

"But Kaoru...I'll be okay. I'll be here with you. I won't go anywhere without you." _You say that but you slowly slip away every minute._ "If you need me talk to me, okay?" He hugged me tightly, and I hugged back.

"Okay..."

_I didn't want to get any closer, but somehow I always manage to. Hikaru...you don't know what you're doing to me...you tear me apart from the inside._

_Love..._

_Is it right...if it's your own brother?_


End file.
